


Bad Taste in Guys

by King_Wooper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, I'll write more tags when I figure out what the sex is gonna be like, M/M, caregiver-little, daddydomlittleboy, ddlb, eboys, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Wooper/pseuds/King_Wooper
Summary: Emil's life is pretty unadventurous at the moment. He works at a nondescript coffee shop unsuccessfully trying to pay rent, not to even mention student debt. Blah blah blah boring boring boring until one day this sexy e-boy saunters into the shop and captures Emil's attention. It was no spectacular encounter, but Emil found himself thinking about that boy every day since then... (this is all I can write for a summary bc I literally don't know what's gonna happen yet)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Black Coffee for Marcus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this on my Wattpad (same username as here). I'm still gonna update there I'm just also gonna have it here now (hooray!)

"Black."

"Just black? You don't want any cream or sugar?"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

Emil blinked. He's never been sworn at by a customer before, even with all the strange, borderline-aggressive customers that come in.

"Uh.. can I get a name for the order?"

"Marcus"

"Okay, Marcus. It'll be right up."

Marcus went to sit down in a chair near the pick-up station. Emil couldn't help but notice his total e-boy look. Layered shirts with black and white stripes, ripped jeans, chains, and platform boots. Not to mention the two hearts drawn in eyeliner on either cheek. Or maybe it was tattooed. Who knows? He could be totally committed to the trend.

Deep brown eyes darted aggressively to meet with Emil's icy blue ones. The smaller boy gulped and looked away.

"Black coffee for Marcus," Emil's coworker placed the coffee on the counter. Marcus sauntered up and grabbed the cup, then turned on his heel and walked out the door, having no intention of ever seeing the little barista boy ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this is a super short chapter just bear with me okay they will get longer I swear


	2. The Girl's Section

He saw him again. At the mall. Emil recognized the familiarity of the face but couldn't put his finger on who this person was or where he'd seen him before. It wasn't until the hearts on his cheeks came into view that he knew the name of this acquaintance.

"Marcus?"

No response.

"M-Marcus. Do you remember me?"

Still nothing.

He should have just walked away. This guy probably wouldn't even know who Emil was, but something told him to keep going. Marcus was intriguing, to say the least. Emil had always been attracted to those more... intimidating than him. He didn't want to let this opportunity pass him by.

Emil mustered up the courage to reach over and pull out an airpod when he was stopped in his tracks, a tight grip on his wrist preventing him from further advancing.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I just— I wanted to say hi."

"Do I fucking know you?"

"Um.. I'm the barista from a couple of days ago—"

"Oh, so I'm supposed to remember every goddamn barista I come into contact with now, okay."

"I'm sorry—"

"You better be. Don't touch me ever again."

Marcus turned away.

"Please don't go!"

"...what?"

"Please... I wanted to talk to you."

Marcus stood expectantly for a few seconds.

"Well? Talk for god's sake!"

"Um, I'm Emil," he stuck out his hand to shake, stupidly. Who does that these days?

"Yeah, no."

He lowered his hand, ashamed.

"You got anything else to say, Emil? Or was that it?"

Emil had so much to say. But with the deep brown eyes staring into his soul, he felt so small. He merely shook his head.

Marcus scoffed, "Well, see you around, Emil."

Yes, see you around! He wanted to say. Yes, maybe tomorrow if you're free! He wanted to say. But he didn't say. He felt his wrist where he was grabbed. His mind started to wander. His face was hot. He quickly grabbed a random shirt off a rack and booked it out of the girl's section.


	3. You Came Back!

"Black."

Emil looked up. He had a customer standing at the counter in front of him, minutes before closing. The barista knew immediately it was Marcus.

"Marcus? You came back!" Emil was ecstatic. He'd be lying if he said he didn't become a bit obsessed with the e-boy, wondering if he'd ever return to the coffee shop.

Marcus narrowed his eyes at the barista. "Black. No sugar. No cream."

Emil put down the mug he was cleaning and grabbed a cup for Marcus.

"So, uh.. it's pretty late—"

"I don't do small talk, Emil."

Emil whispered a shaky "okay" and got back to making the coffee. It was late, though. The coffee shop closed rather late, 11 pm to be exact, and right now it was 10:47. Of course he had to come right before closing. Whatever. Emil was just happy that Marcus remembered his name.

"Here's your coffee. Black. No sugar, no cream."

Marcus hesitated. Emil awkwardly set the cup down on the counter.

"It's, um.. it's there for you when.. when you're ready—"

"Are you good at following directions?"

Emil froze. What a strange thing to ask. What a strangely arousing thing to ask. Emil would have to say yes, but only if Marcus is the one giving the directions. I mean, how could Emil say no to that face? That terribly intimidating, very attractive face!

"Um.. I think so?"

Marcus smiled slightly, but as quick as it came, it was gone, replaced by his usual e-boy bitchface.

"Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Open up your contacts."

Emil figured this was his first "direction," so he complied. The e-boy began typing. Emil was worried. What was he doing?

"Here," Marcus gave the phone back. "I put in my number. Text me your address tomorrow and I'll come pick you up at 7."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Then Marcus walked away. Emil stared at the doorway for a while, wondering what the hell just happened. When he finally snapped back to reality, Emil stuffed his phone in his pocket and ran outside to Marcus, his forgotten coffee in hand.


	4. Who's Nico?

Emil laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was times like these where he questioned his purpose in life. He had no grand ambitions. All he did was work, eat, sleep, and pay rent. He didn't know what he would do when the coffee shop would inevitably fail to pay all his bills. He knew he needed something to occupy his time and give him fulfillment.

Or maybe what he needed was not something, but someone.

Speaking of someone.

Emil remembered the events that unfolded the night before. Marcus had given Emil his number, and Emil didn't even have to ask for it. And he expected a text from him today... Well, now was as good a time as ever. He fished his phone out of his pocket and opened up his contacts, scrolling down until he got to "M."

But the only name that was there was "Mom."

What? That didn't make sense. Where was Marcus?

Emil began to wonder whether he had imagined the whole thing.

No, that can't be right. Maybe he just put an emoji before his name?

He quickly scrolled down the the "#" category. No Marcus.

Determined to prove that last night's   
events weren't a strange hallucination, Emil went through every contact on his phone until he found Marcus.

He stopped at the letter "N" where he saw, not Marcus, but a name he's never seen in his contacts before.

Nico.

Who's Nico? Emil doesn't know a Nico. He's never texted a Nico in his life.  
Was that the name that Marcus put in his phone?

But why? Why wouldn't Marcus put in his own name?

Emil figured there was only one way to find out. He tapped on this "Nico" person and hit "message."

He texted a simple "Hi.. who is this?"

He didn't get a reply until 10 minutes later.

"It's Nico. Is this Emil?"

Emil blinked. This Nico person knew who he was. He typed out a reply:   
"Yes, it's Emil. But I don't know who you are. I don't know anyone named Nico."

Nico began typing. Fearing this person's reaction, Emil texted a quick "sorry."

Nico sent a stream of messages: "you don't remember me?"  
"I saw you last night"  
"At the coffee shop"  
"You seriously don't remember?"

Emil stared at the message. So this was Marcus.

"Marcus?"

He took a few seconds to reply.

"Oh shit"  
"I forgot I told you that name"  
"Listen, just send me your address and I'll pick you up at 7 like I said"

Emil was confused. Why does Marcus have two names? Why is he going to pick Emil up at 7? Why isn't he explaining anything?

Emil almost wanted to demand answers out of the e-boy, but being the doormat he is, he followed the instructions.

He got a "thanks" in return.

Emil stood up. It was 5:03.

He should probably get ready.


	5. What an Idiot

It was about 7:15 when he arrived. His car was a solid black color. No sugar, no cream.

Emil stepped out of the apartment complex, wearing a pastel pink sweater, light blue jeans, white demonias, and his signature white bandana on his head. Not to mention the pastel makeup he applied while getting ready.

He looked like he walked out of a pastel dreamland.

And when the e-boy rolled down the window, he could barely keep up his apathetic facade.

-Marcus/Nico POV-

Holy shit. I mean, I knew this kid was cute, but... I was not expecting him to look this... adorable. Like... wow. I guess I should've expected he would look better in his own clothes than in that stupid barista uniform.

Shit, I'm staring.

"Hi Marcus. Or, um, Nico," he shifted nervously. What an idiot. Just get in the car.

"Just get in the car," I said.

He whispered a barely audible "okay" and hurried to the passenger side door.  
When he got in, he didn't close the door with enough force to lock it, so when I tried to drive my car started screaming at me.

"Emil. Your door."

"Oh. Sorry," he opened the door again, but closed it with such care and caution that it still didn't lock.

"Emil."

"Oops."

He tried again. But it still didn't lock because he's such a fucking baby that he can't close a goddamn car door.

"You fucking idiot," I leaned over and closed the door myself.

He sunk into the seat, trying to make himself as small as possible. I would be lying if I said his antics weren't adorable to me.

I started driving. A minute passed and then he spoke.

"So..." he began, "what name should I call you?"

"Nico."

"Okay.... then...... why did you want me to write Marcus on your cup at the coffee shop?"

"Because otherwise you'd spell it wrong," I lied.

"Oh..."

A pause.

"Hey, um, where are you taking me?"

I growled. "Are you gonna talk like this the whole time??"

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He simply stared through the windshield at the road ahead, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

This was going to be a long ride.


	6. Double Date

It was just when Emil had started to feel content with the silence between the two boys that they reached their destination.

"Olive Garden?" Emil stared at the building through the car window.

"Listen," Nico started, "you said you're good at following directions. So I need you to do what I say."

Emil felt greatly intimidated, as well as greatly turned on. He nodded without saying anything.

"My friend Ava invited me on a double date. Thing is, I had told her that I was in a relationship because she wouldn't stop bugging me about being single. But... I'm not actually in a relationship."

Emil blinked. Where was this going?

"So, long story short, you gotta pretend that we're dating."

"Wh-what??"

"Oh, don't give me that. You just have to.. pretend you're comfortable being around me. 'Cause you're obviously not."

Emil felt his face heat up. He certainly got himself into a situation this time.

"And don't get all lovey-dovey with me. I'm not into that," Nico unbuckled his seatbelt, prompting Emil to do the same.

The two exited the car and made their way to the restaurant entrance, Emil keeping a respective distance of about 5 feet between them. This angered the e-boy.

"I said 'act like we're dating', not 'act like you've never met me'! Come here."

Emil shuffled closer to Nico. The taller boy grabbed the smaller's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"It's like you've never dated anyone before."

404 error Emil cannot compute

"I thought you didn't wanna be lovey-dovey," Emil stuttered out.

Nico just stared at him and said, "You don't get much attention, do you?"


	7. This is my Boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter this time. Enjoy.

The restaurant was about as packed as you would expect for a Saturday evening. Nico still held tightly onto Emil's hand as he led the boy through the restaurant in search for the other couple. Eventually they stopped when Nico saw a girl in one of the booths, who stood up and threw herself onto him in a sudden embrace.

"Nico!! You made it!!" 

Emil couldn't help but notice the two hearts on her cheeks.

Goddamnit. Not another one.

"How's my little hunny bun??" Nico addressed the girl. She giggled.

"Great! How's my minecraft ocelot?" 

"What? Last time it was bumble bee," Nico said, "Are you ever going to stick to one nickname?" 

"Nope!"

"Good to see you, Nico." A man sat beside where the girl was once sitting. He looked to be about in his late 20s. 

"'Sup Snake."

This whole time Nico had still not let go of Emil's hand. He felt hot and nervous. His hands were probably getting sweaty by now. Why was he even here? He felt completely out-of-place. If only he could just disappear.

"Nico. Who's that?" The e-girl asked. She was staring straight at Emil. Now would be a good time to disappear. 

"What do you mean, 'who's that'?" said Nico. "This is my boyfriend!"

Emil made a sort of squeaking sound. The e-girl's jaw dropped.

"No way. You're kidding."

"Ava, you invited me on a double date. Did you really not expect me to bring my fucking boyfriend?"

"I thought you were lying!"

Nico growled in offense. He seems to do that a lot.

"Plus," Ava went on, "I thought if you did bring someone, you were gonna bring a girl!"

"Ava, you know I'm gay."

"Yeah, but you're closeted! And we're in public!"

"The waiters don't need to know that this is a double date, Ava!" Nico started to raise his voice. 

Snake chimed in, "Hey, hey, chill. You know we're both cool with whatever. Let's just have a good time tonight, alright?"

Everyone silently agreed. Nico gestured for Emil to sit down and he complied. After a few minutes, the waiter came around with the other couple's previously ordered drinks and took everyone's food order. The conversation was light-hearted and casual. Emil didn't speak once, and it was quickly noticed by the others in the group. 

"Hey Nico," Ava said, mouth full of breadstick.

"Yeah?" 

"Does your boyfriend talk?"

Nico looked over at Emil. Hoo boy did he just want to melt into the seat and never be seen again.

"I don't know," Nico said, eyes boring into Emil's skull, "he can probably answer that for you."

Emil looked over at Nico. He felt that well-known feeling of intimidation and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, I talk." Emil hoped that was good enough for the night.

"Thank god! I have so many questions!"

After the 50th question about the two boys' nonexistent sex life, Emil was a beet-red, stuttering mess. Nico looked like he could've strangled someone.

"Okay, but if you DID have sex, what-"

"Ava. Stop."

Ava got the hint. She whined and leaned her head on Snake's shoulder. After a minute, she started up again.

"Are you two even dating? Nico's the horniest person I know, and you're cute. If you two were actually dating, he would've fucked you after the first date." She snorted in laughter. Emil hid his face in his hands and Nico was about the flip the table (if it wasn't bolted to the ground). Before Nico could unleash his rage, the waiter came to the table with the check. The little black folder sat on the table for about a minute before Ava spoke.

"Welp. Who's gettin' it?"

Nico narrowed his eyes. "You said you'd treat us."

"Did I? I remember inviting you, but I don't remember saying that."

"I told you I wasn't coming unless you were paying."

"Nico, you're literally rich. Just pay for one lousy meal."

"But you SAID you would pay!"

"NO I DIDN'T!!!"

Emil was about to have a panic attack. Yelling was a big trigger for him. But this wasn't about to end unless someone else volunteered to pay.

"I... I'll pay," he stammered out and reached for the check.

"No, babe," Nico pulled the check away from him. "Either Ava will get it or Snake will get it."

"Sorry, man," Snake said. "Had a drop in commissions recently. Won't be able to pay for much 'til they get back up."

Nico growled again.

"I can get it, I swear-"

"No you can't. You work full-time at a coffee shop and live in a shabby apartment complex. You're not paying for our meal if you don't have to."

Emil blinked. First Nico called him "babe" and now he's not letting Emil get the check. This "act like we're dating" thing is really starting to get to Emil's head...

"Well, I'm still not getting it."

"Ava, you're such a bitch." 

Nico got the check in the end. Once everyone had said their goodbyes and the two boys were back in the car, it was about 10:30 pm. Nico put his head on the steering wheel and let out a loud sigh. Emil wondered if he was upset with him.

"Did I do okay?" he asked. Nico slowly turned to look at the smaller boy.

"You were terrible."


End file.
